By the Apple Tree
by Isah Underhill
Summary: All Regina wanted was a moment of peace by the apple tree of her childhood garden but the oddly comforting presence of an outlaw amuses her and leads them to a scenario that is far from peaceful. Outlaw Queen, Missing Year


Regina lay on her back against the cold stone of the backless bench, one of her arms covered her face - not to shut out sunlight but to create her own completely black world, since it was already evening - whilst the other dangled from the edge of the bench, her fingertips touching ever so lightly the grass surface of the ground. This bench by her childhood apple tree had always been a place where Regina sought shelter, where she could be alone with her thoughts. She was rather grateful that upon their return, the unCharmings respected that and had never invaded her personal space.

Being back at the Enchanted Forest after thirty years living in a world full of modern and practical things had been quite a shock to all the members of their company. Their bodies had to adapt yet again for the difficulties of living without internal plumbing and to going back to riding horses, all whilst they were all living together in that damned castle, as if they were some sort of dysfunctional sitcom TV show family. Regina hated the idea to the core, all she wanted to do was be alone but that never seemed to happen.

The constant presence of her once stepdaughter, turned archenemy, turned ally was quite plainly pissing her off. Her doey eyes that showcased pity when they looked upon Regina in all her royal garb - always in black, because she was always in mourning for what she had lost, she would always be - made Regina want to set fire to the girl's ill-treated mane of a hair.

Not to mention the castle was also overflowing with dwarves and fairies, creatures Regina had learned to despise long ago and since old habits die hard, their mere presence made her blood boil. And to top it all off they were also housing a couple dozen outlaws. How ridiculous was it that Robin Hood himself and his merry men were taking shelter in a royal castle?

Regina had to admit the outlaw made quite the impression on her upon their first meeting. He was - and damn her for admitting it - rather handsome in an unconventional way, in a rough, outdoorsy way that Regina had always found attractive.

But he had annoyed her from the moment their eyes met and then those same eyes went to wonder and ended up landing on the swell of her breasts that had been exposed by her tight corset - and even more so after having being hoisted up by a flying monkey and having thrown herself to the ground afterwards.

Corsets annoyed her; her clothes in general annoyed her. They were too tight, she could barely remember how she was able to walk and breathe in those clothes let alone terrify an entire kingdom. That was why she was ever so grateful for her magic and the benefits it was able to bring her.

As she lay on her back, no tight corset was keeping her from breathing, no leather pants were stopping her circulation in her legs and no fancy updo was pulling painfully at her hair. Instead, she had magically manufactured a nice pair of silky panties and a comfortable bra. They were covered by a plain grey button up shirt - she was sporting it quite differently from how she used to; unbuttoned cuffs, sleeves brought to her elbows and several buttons left opened - nothing indecent but just… freeing - and the most comfortable pair of black slacks she could manage to manufacture. Her long hair was loose, tossed to the side. It was so long it almost reached the floor in her current position. Her feet were covered by a simple pair of black flats.

At least she could have a little bit of peace _and_ comfort for a change before she had to go back to playing the empty Queen.

Regina took a deep breath, expanding her ribs to the fullest, basking in the feeling of freedom her middle now had.

Her bliss was shortly lived for the accented annoying voice of none other than Robin Hood could be heard from a distance.

"Oi!" he shouted and Regina had to groan at her bad luck. "Boy!"

_What?_

_Boy?_

She could hear his footsteps getting closer, the rubbery soles of his boots making contact with the grass.

"Don't you know no one is supposed to come here, bo-?" He stopped midsentence just as Regina could hear he had reached her, his steps coming to an end.

She took her arm away from her eyes ever so slowly, her expression was a mask, it did not betray any of her feelings, but her eyes shone with an odd glimmer. The outlaw let out a small gasp upon seeing whom he was addressing and he opened his mouth to start apologizing but Regina beat him to it.

"Do I look like a boy to you?" her tone was grave and serious

"Wha-" he started, his mouth hanging a little bit agape "No!"

"But..?" Regina provoked. She rather liked him like this; speechless and slightly red faced.

"But, I-" he started "It has been a while since I last saw a woman wearing such garments."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took this opportunity to scan her body as she still was laying down on the bench, his gaze lingered for a beat longer on her breasts, her black bra was visible due to the opened buttons on her shirt.

"Well, last I checked boys do not possess the assets your eyes seem so found of" she teased, still laying down, running her hand through her hair, quite uncertain of what she was doing and why.

The outlaw's mouth turned into a thin line as he swallowed at her words. Regina had to smirk; the fierce Robin Hood did not look so fearless now. She sat up, her feet still on the stone surface of the bench, to regard him better.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a different tone, a truly quizzical one

"I saw there was somebody here; I did not know it was you-"

"Quite obviously-" she interrupted

"-so I came here to have a stern word with whoever it was." he completed

"Why would you do that?" she asked squinting her eyes a bit in question

_Why would he care?_

"Because I was told never to come here." he explained, "That this place belonged to you alone and nobody else."

"Oh" was all Regina managed to say

"I imagined you would choose to be alone here to think about your s-"

"Yes" Regina interrupted before he could finish it; even the mere word 'son' already brought tears to Regina's eyes.

"As I suspected," he said with a curt nod. "I'll leave you to it" he turned to his heel and started walking away.

Regina did not know why but she felt a strong pang in her heart watching him leave. His brief presence had somehow soothed her and now as she watched him leave she could feel her heart shrink once more.

"Wait!" she called out to him before she could think.

He stopped walking and turned back immediately looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, just-" she tried.

"Would you like some company?" he said tentatively, already knowing she would never voice such a request herself

"I wouldn't find it intolerable if you stayed." she said with a raised eyebrow but deep inside thankful he got the message.

He gave a hearty laugh and Regina wished she could produce one of those one day.

"Always the Queen, even when so plainly dressed" he mused coming back to stand before her.

She had her arms hugging her legs as she regarded him with a less haunted expression. He brought a strange feeling to her chest, a warm not so bad as she might think feeling. A sensation Regina was reluctant to admit she rather liked.

"You don't like my choice of clothing?" she asked choosing to bring a lighter touch to the conversation, wanting to distract her mind from her real afflictions.

"I actually do like it very much; it showcases your-" he hummed looking at her chest - now teasingly - "-assets quite well. Is that how all women dress in this other realm?"

Regina snorted at his remarks, actually snorted, which was not something she ever did, but then again, she also was not in the habit of conversing with outlaws.

"Some of them do" she replied choosing to ignore his flattery for the moment.

"May I sit?" he asked gesturing to the empty space next to her feet on the bench.

"I'm not stopping you" Regina replied.

The outlaw took her response lightly and sat next to her feet, he was clad in very simple clothing also, only his hideous, maroon trousers and a battered white long sleeved shirt that was half-tucked into the brown atrocity, and half- _un_tucked. Regina could feel the warmth in the pit of her stomach increased due to his proximity.

"You escaped my curse," she pointed out looking at him.

He turned his head so he could face her and replied, "I did. Although I'm not really sure how..."

"You were lucky enough to be in the lands that reached my dear mother's protection spell probably."

"How was this other land?" sensing by way she had said 'dear mother' that it was a delicate matter.

"Quite different" Regina responded after taking a deep breath.

"I hear you had final say in what people's lives were like-" he said turning his body to face hers, swinging one leg to the other side of the bench. "How was that like?"

"I must admit it was rather fun," Regina let escape with a small smile "I actually made sure everybody ended up with doing jobs they despised."

"That does not sound very nice," Robin replied.

"Well, 'nice' is not on the list of the adjectives used to describe me, thief" she spat back.

"I don't know about that-" he said nearing himself an inch more towards her on the bench "-you look rather nice now."

"Ah, spare me of your flattery," she said whilst she rolled her eyes.

"Why should I do that? It's not flattery, it's the truth." Regina tried not to blush at his confession, she did feel - against all her will power - rather flattered at his words, she could not track back as to when a man who actually knew who she was had paid her such a compliment. "Unless-"

"Unless what?" she asked him dropping both her legs to either side of the bench, mirroring his position.

He studied her for a moment. "Nothing"

If there was something that pissed Regina off, it was when people left her hanging and that irritating outlaw was doing just that.

"What were you going to say?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He grinned and responded, "I'd better not say anything"

Regina grit her teeth and ordered; "SAY. IT."

"Aren't you quite irritable today?"

"I'm irritable all the time, especially when people piss me off, which is what you are succeeding in doing." Regina replied, her torso started leaning a little bit in his direction.

"You also look rather 'nice' when you are mad," he said smirking, he had the nerve to smirk at her, he clearly had some sort of death wish.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you coming on to me? Are you out of your mind?" Regina asked, with a rising voice.

"I'm merely not as blind as you judge me to be, _your majesty_. Do you think I do not notice your lingering eyes on my person?" he teased, Regina should incinerate him for being so cocky, but she couldn't, because it was true, although she had hoped she had been more discreet whilst she ogled him when she thought he was distracted.

The man had a nice ass, what could she do?

"How dare you?" she jumped a little bit on her seat diminishing the distance between them, their knees now touching. "I do not have 'lingering eyes for your person', you uncivilized forest animal!"

Robin chuckled at her insults. "Really?" he lifted one eyebrow; "You want to know what I think?"

"No, I don't want to know what you think" Regina retorted, irritated.

"Well I think-" he responded even though she had just told him she was uninterested in his opinions "-that you're scared you'll like what I have to offer."

"Do not make me laugh!" Now it was Regina's time to chuckle; "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to handle what _I_ have to offer."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. Their faces had somehow ended up inches from one another, their gazes sending electrifying zaps of defiance to one another.

"No, it's a statement outlaw," Regina bit back.

"See? You're scared," he leaned back putting some distance between their heads, his hands came to rest in the cold stone behind his back, he leaned back his weight on them, smug grin intact on his lips.

"I most certainly am not!" Regina stated, becoming more irritated by the fact that he had put some distance between them than from the actual insults.

"Then prove it!" he threw her way, smugness pouring out of his mouth, and damn him that he looked so fucking sexy like that.

Regina felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head, she was enraged and very, very aroused by this whole situation. His last words had done it for her. He wanted to get some? He most certainly was going to get more than he had bargained for.

Resolute in what she planned to do Regina brought both her hands to rest on the stone surface of the bench to lean her weight in and brought her knees to meet the same surface. She was now kneeling in between his legs, her chest dangerously aligned with his head, the outlaw's eyes widened at her actions and he opened his mouth to say something but Regina beat him to it, grabbing two handfuls of his shirt and bringing his mouth to crush against hers.

He was very quick to respond to her heated actions, as soon as his mouth came in contact with her soft lips he reciprocated the kiss, humming in appreciation. Regina's hands clutched his shirt hard, pulling him to her whilst his own found their way to the back of her neck.

Regina was taking control; she would not - not for the life of her - let him take lead in this utterly inappropriate exchange. Therefore, she pulled at his shirt and made him mirror her position whilst their lips were still connected. She drew back when he had finally managed to straighten his position up, their lips still dangerously close, her hands still fisting his shirt.

"Careful what you wish for outlaw…"

His blue orbs had grown several shades of darker blue as he drank in her words, one of his hands had remained at the back of her neck and he used it to pull her mouth back to crush against his. Regina's curious tongue quickly drew a line on his lips and Robin opened his mouth to her, their tongues swirled passionately with each other. The kisses were edging on desperate, hungry and clumsy, both sets of hands roaming about each other's body frantically. Their torsos were pressed together and if Regina's knees started hurting because of the harsh surface they found themselves pressed to, she was not complaining.

In no time, Regina's wandering hands had situated themselves on the outlaw's rear as she squeezed it with fervor, which, she had to admit, felt so much better than just staring at it from afar. In her heated actions their bodies were practically crushed to one another, she could feel the hardness of his erection on her hip. Regina wanted to tease him, drive him insane for being so cocky - and so right about her desires and so damned attractive as well - so she pressed herself harder against him, drawing low groans from him which reverberated inside her mouth, their lips never parting.

His hands had left her neck and ran about her back seeming to want to map all of her with his frenzy movements, which made Regina shiver. She drew her mouth from his and they shared a moment, staring at each other's eyes but just as he was about to open his mouth to utter something, Regina brought her mouth to his pulse point on his neck and sucked on it fervently.

Whatever statement he had on the tip of his tongue was substituted by a ragged moan and Regina smirked against the skin of his neck in victory. Her hands had moved away from his backside and were splayed on his chest - which she could feel was toned through the fabric of his shirt - and pushing him backward. The outlaw was a little clumsy - especially since he had a Queen's mouth attached to his neck and her body pressed to his - but he managed to comply and soon he was lying with his back to the stone bench with a very attractive woman hovering above him.

_Yes,_

_Control,_

Regina straddled his hips with her legs as she basked at the way he looked at her, as if she were some sort of divine being. She ground her sex against his and the man had to close his eyes at the sensation. Regina's own sex was burning and with every new movement her hips made, her insides felt like they were going to melt. His hands had come to rest on the side of her hips, his grip firm as Regina continued to rub herself against his hard member.

A malicious grin adorned her lips when she spotted he had opened his eyes again and started to unbutton her shirt, slowly, taking her time with each of the magically manufactured buttons. His stare was hungry and as she finished her work - still rocking herself against him, more lazily now but in a steady good rhythm - he brought his hands to touch the skin on her belly, his light questioning touch spreading goose-bumps around her middle.

Regina brought her hands to the side of his face and lowered herself so her lips neared his. When their torsos met completely she gave his upper lip a teasing lick before grinning - which he mirrored. He ran his hands from her belly to feel her breasts through the fabric of her bra. He tugged at her undergarment and tried to remove it unsuccessfully which made Regina chuckle as she continued to place light promising licks about sensitive parts of his neck.

"I-" he started, his voice was rather low now "-have never come upon undergarments such as these."

He fumbled with her bra again and Regina bit down on his neck, drawing a hiss, before he continued "-are they designed to never come off?"

He reached for the back but it was no use.

Regina smiled at his words and drew her face from his flesh for a moment to unclasp the frontal hook of her bra. As she moved the cups aside her breasts were revealed and the thief's mouth fell open at the sight of them.

"Or maybe you are just incompetent," she purred, her smile had not left her lips.

But the thief took very little notice in the apparent insult as both his hands came to caress her bare breasts. The feel of his big calloused hands on the sensitive flesh of her breasts made Regina slightly dizzy and she drew her lower lip between her teeth. Basking in the sensation, she let a moan escape her lips when he pinched one of her nipples.

Regina brought her hands to start fumbling with the bindings on his trousers when the very annoying voice of Snow White reached her ears.

"Regina?"

It all happened too quickly, Regina gasped and drew her hands away from the outlaw's trousers, sitting up - still straddling him - at an abnormal speed, which resulted in her losing her balance. Robin's eyes were wide and he tried to steady her on top of him bringing his hands to her sides. That proved to be just the thing he should not have done for Regina tried unsuccessfully to get off of him as his insistent hands tried to hold her in place.

The result of this was both their bodies tumbling to the side and both of them falling on the grass beside the bench. Legs entwined with each other and torsos apart, both lying on their sides, the biting pain of the fall aching on Regina's left arm.

"Regina? We're having dinner now." Snow's voice was closer now and Regina despaired, the very last thing she needed was for her to be found out by Snow in such a compromising position.

"Shit" she hissed whilst she tried to disentangle her legs from the outlaw's who was rubbing his right shoulder.

They managed to get up, Regina buttoned two buttons on her shirt trying to hide her breasts while the outlaw got to his feet. Snow was dangerously close, Regina could see her frame heading towards the apple tree, they were lucky that her childhood garden token had concealed their fiery exchange up until this point, but Snow was bound to round it at any minute.

Regina grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him to come with her, just as Snow was rounding the tree they moved hiding on the other side.

"Regina?" she could hear so very near.

Regina's pressed the man's back to the bark of the tree and quickly covered his figure with her own pressing her front against his chest breathing heavily. The outlaw opened his mouth to say something but Regina quickly covered it with her finger, signaling him to shut the hell up.

He complied but instead of speaking, he licked her finger, he gave it one slow stroke with the very tip of his tongue looking her dead in the eye, his own set filled with promise and lust.

This was a challenge, and Regina was more than ready for one, because she knew she was going to win.

She gave him a half smile sliding her finger down, he bit the corner of his bottom lip seeing her finger go south. When it reached just above the waistband of his trousers Regina stopped her descent and looked down at her finger, his eyes accompanied hers. She brought her gaze back to his and before he could register, she cupped him through the fabric of his trousers. His mouth shot opened at the sensation but he managed not to let slip any actual noise from it as she pressed her hand harder, feeling him thrust his hips into her hand.

She brought her free hand to his chest and pushed away from him a small bit, after a few more strokes, in order to spy on her stepdaughter, whilst still working him up with her other hand.

The girl was just on the other side of the apple tree looking up at it with that look of hope Regina detested so much. Snow moistened her lips with her tongue and breathed a sigh reaching up to the tree – Regina stopped breathing for a second, she was too close – and taking an apple.

Regina brought her attention back to the outlaw; he had apparently forgotten all about the young princess and was basking on the treatment her hand was giving him with his eyes shut.

Regina smirked squeezing him for one last time extra hard – which earned Regina a half moan the thief was trying so hard not to release - before her hands found the bindings of his trousers, this time she managed to undo them in order to free the thief's member.

He was hard against the palm of Regina's hand - which only made her smirk widen and the ache between her legs grow. The outlaw - who had been on the receiving and not giving end of this whole exchange for far too long – brought one of his hands to undo the two buttons Regina had secured on her shirt. They were quickly worked on as both his hands grabbed her breasts massaging them, making Regina take in a deep breath and throw her head back. He lowered his mouth and took one nipple in his mouth as Regina pumped his cock lazily. She hissed and squeezed him harder when he bit down on her right nipple, her action drawing a long overdue moan from Robin.

Which was alright for him to do, if there had not been anybody else in the picture, or to be more exact, on the other side of the apple tree. There was no time though, when both their heads shot to the side when they heard Snow's voice say, "Who's there?" a little louder, all they could do was prepare for the worst.

The expression in the princess's face was priceless, her eyes widened when they landed on the pair and her mouth produced a very loud and dramatic gasp.

It was not as if they were undressed and at it, but the outlaw's modesty was out and still in Regina's clutch while her breasts could be seen through her opened shirt. It was enough to have the princess – discreet as she had always been when finding Regina out with a man – utter loudly whilst covering her eyes.

"Oh my God!" she took two steps back stumbled a little, Regina registered a muffed laugh from the outlaw and could not help but snigger at the girl herself, "Regina, I'm so sorry-" she started but Regina took pity on her – for once – and the girl disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke before being able to complete her sentence.

Regina turned back to look at the outlaw just as he started laughing and his hands found their way back to her flesh – a place they should have never left. They shared a good laugh before Regina took charge again, pressing herself against him – he let slip out a breathy "fuck" when she did so - bringing her head to his ear and whispering a command after biting the earlobe.

"I want you to fuck me so hard, all the apples fall off of this tree."

His hands – which had found their way to her arse – squeezed her rear at her words and Regina drew back to look upon his face, he gave her a grin and replied, "Is _that_ a challenge?"

"No, that's a command." Regina responded in her serious regal tone, he groaned, their faces a mere breath from one another, "I'll even give you a little hand" she waved her hand and the black slacks were no more, all the remained was a very small pair of black panties.

She could feel the man's hands jump from her skin for a second as the cloth disappeared and he gave a small gasp of surprise that was immediately followed by one of his irritating grins. His quick fingers started wandering as soon as the shock wore off and soon found her core – pushing the silky material of her panties aside – which was soaking wet with desire.

Regina gave a ragged moan when he inserted two fingers inside her and pumped them a little. She closed her eyes and basked in the sensation; he had curved them just the right way, which made him hit a pleasurable spot with every new thrust.

Suddenly he removed his fingers and Regina's eyes snapped opened to catch him eating her alive with his stare, he brought his working fingers to his mouth and sucked both of them, one at a time, cleaning them away from her juices.

"You taste mighty fine your majesty-" he commented, his voice was husky and much lower than usual – it drove her insane.

"I believe I commanded you to do something thief," Regina replied, trying to sound slightly superior. "Are you going to disobey a direct order given by your Queen?" she raised an eyebrow for impact.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it!" he replied giving her a full smile.

Before Regina could register it, he had managed to turn the tables; he spun their bodies around and her back ended up being pressed to the wooden trunk of the apple tree. Regina bit her lower lip in anticipation when he grabbed onto her arse and lifted her weight from the ground in a seemingly effortless move, hoisting her up, pinning her between his body and the trunk.

He tried to push aside the fabric of her panties to insert something far more interesting inside her but that had proved to be much more difficult than the outlaw had expected. With a frustrated groan he muttered; "Wait a minute" and let go of Regina's ass, she placed her feet back on the floor confused.

The man kneeled in front of her and examined her undergarment. Just as Regina was opening her mouth to snap some nasty remark towards him, he hooked three fingers on the small piece of cloth and yanked making the lingerie come apart in his hands. He smiled at his handy work and rose to his feet to meet her eyes.

"I'm going to keep this, if you don't mind," he said stuffing the torn undergarment inside his back pocket.

"And what if I _do _mind?" Regina managed to ask, that whole show had made her even more aroused – was it humanly possible to be _this_ wet?

"I would just break into your bedchambers and steal it-" he said with a shrug, "-I am a thief, remember?"

His hands snaked their way back to her waist. The feeling of her bare skin against his calloused hands was heavenly.

She wanted – needed - more.

"Fair enough" Regina said, "But I get to keep this then…"

She waved her hand and his shirt disappeared revealing a much toned torso, Regina felt her mouth water at the mere sight of his strong arms and defined chest.

Regina ran her nails down his exposed chest hissing and that seemed to be encouragement enough for the thief to pick up from where they had left. He hoisted her up once again and did not hesitate for a moment before he thrust his cock inside Regina.

It felt overwhelming and absurdly incredible. All the other men Regina had bedded had felt at first uncomfortable, she had to always take her time to adjust. But this man, he fit her like a glove, it was quite unbelievable.

He did not start moving, instead he looked at her and asked "You alright?", to which Regina immediately replied with a breathy "Yes" and moved her hips signaling it was alright for him to move.

He gave her a dashing smile – damn him and his smiles, they made Regina feel things in the pit of her stomach she did not like admitting or acknowledging to – and a nice squeeze in the ass and started moving.

He took almost his whole member out before thrusting it back in to the very hilt, making Regina moan against her will, it felt exquisite.

In no time they found a perfect rhythm, his thrusts were strong and steady and Regina saw many, many colored spots blurring her vision due to the amazing amount of pleasure this man was giving her. He groaned and moaned quite loudly with every new thrust, banging her body against the tree, making the thing shake with their indiscretions.

Regina whispered in his ear "Faster" and "Go harder, fuck me hard" to which the man replied, "You asked for it" and he gave her ass one last squeeze and brought both his arms to support her weight from under her knees, grabbing two handfuls of her thighs, and shoving himself inside her even harder.

Then he fucked her just the way she wanted; nice and hard and _fast_. Regina was dizzy – and quite sure all the apples on the tree were now on the floor – she closed her eyes and the friction was maddeningly good, exquisite, the best sex she had _ever_ had.

She would _never_ tell _him_ that, but Regina had never felt such overpowering ecstasy before, as she reached her peak she could not help but scream loud for the whole kingdom to hear. She tightened her walls around him and even with her eyes closed would see green dust in front of her – probably an effect of this mind-blowing orgasm – and came, long and hard.

The thief took a few more final thrusts but came right after her, releasing a low groan as he came inside her. Regina's legs were jelly, she rested her forehead on his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breaths.

His grip on her thighs loosened and, as Regina brought her legs to the ground, his now softening member slipped out of her, giving her an odd sensation of loss.

When Regina felt like she could speak without her voice breaking she addressed him, bringing both her hands to his shoulders in order to put some distance between them. She intended to end this here; she could not afford to have a fling in times like these.

"Enjoy going back to your room shirtless outlaw," she mocked as she put herself together, she slipped from the warmth of his body and changed her clothes completely, going back to her regal attire with a simple flick of her wrist. She had her back to him.

"Oh, I won't be going to _my_ room shirtless," he said, and Regina looked back at him in confusion to find an irritating smile on his face.

"Oh, no?" both Regina's brows shot up in surprise, "Where might you be going then?"

"_Your_ room."


End file.
